


Star Crossed Lovers

by CallunaMae



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter RPF, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, Modern Era, Multi, Other, Pre-Relationship, Sirius Black Free from Azkaban, Sirius Black Lives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:15:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26978695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallunaMae/pseuds/CallunaMae
Summary: AU set after the Prisoner of Azkaban.Left by her birth parents in an old pram in Diagon Alley, our OFC had only one scribbled word on a torn piece of paper - Calliope. At the age of 11 she receives her Hogwarts letter, gets sorted into Hufflepuff and becomes a part of a different 'Golden Trio'.Calliope Nolastname, Nymphadora Tonks, and Charlie Weasley are best friends all through school, but with Tonks training to be an Auror, and Charlie off in Romania, Calliope is left figuring out what to do with her life.Lucky for her, she joins the Order of the Phoenix just as Sirius Black escapes from Azkaban. When they realise his innocence, Calliope is sent to track him down, and keep him alive.Sirius and Calliope begin their epic love story in a dark alley in London, but can they handle each others past, and secrets?After all, Calliope is no ordinary witch...
Relationships: OFC/Sirius Black, Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Preface

#  Star-Crossed Lovers

##  Preface

###  In the Beginning

As a child, when she closed her eyes, Calliope could see it. That bleak, grey day in Diagon Alley. She closed her eyes and she could still see the rain, drizzling, not pouring. She could still hear the fuzzy sound of it falling around her, and the murmurs of people walking by. She could feel the cool wind on her cheeks, contrasting to the warmth of her old, scratchy blanket. She used to think that all bad memories were like old movies, playing in black and white in her head, spinning round and round on one of those reels in that back of her mind. That was how she remembered that day, in black and white. Lots of grey from the old stones of the buildings, lots of black from the cloaks of passing wizards, and the white grey sky, almost blinding in its dullness. That day was her first real memory. She had flashes of the before, and plenty in the after, but that day, the day she was left, alone, in the cold drizzle of Diagon Alley, that was her first memory, and the one she could never seem to forget.

That grey morning was much like any other, at least for most of the witches and wizards passing through Diagon Alley. It was Mid October, and everyone could feel the winter chill easing its way into the world. The fires inside the shops were lit and crackling away, creating a smoky haze above the buildings, adding to the ambiance of such a day. Everyone that day walked briskly down the alley with their hats on or hoods up, focused on getting into the next shop to stand near the warm fires. Not one of the witches or wizards who passed through noticed the old, rickety silver (although it seemed more rusted now) cross pram parked outside Ollivanders. Not one of them noticed, that is until the 2 year old bundled up inside began to cry. A few stopped to stare, but only for a moment, presuming that there was a parent in a nearby shop who would be out to attend to their child in a moment. One such witch, Minerva McGonnagal, passed by the abandoned pram not once, not twice, but three times. Although, the third passing was deliberate to check on the child and look around for a parent. She stood across from the pram and waited, watching her watch for two minutes to go by, feeling that this was ample time for someone to come and claim the child. She tapped her foot on the cobbled stones and fought the urge to soothe the child's crying. It wasn't her place after all.

Two minutes exactly. Minerva swiftly walked over to the pram and peered inside at the young child, who, upon seeing her face, stopped crying and looked up at Minerva with wide eyes. The two simply stared for a moment before Minerva noticed a scrap of paper poking out from, what she could only assume was, a torn up potato sack being used as a blanket.

_"You poor thing,"_ Minerva said softly as she reached for the paper. No sooner as she had her hand in the pram did the child reach out and grab two of her fingers. Rather than pulling away to grab the paper, Minerva used her thumb to stroke the child's cold hand, and with her other hand picked up the paper, which simply read:

_"Calliope"._


	2. The Alley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius meets Calliope.

#  Star-Crossed Lovers 

##  Chapter 2 

###  The Alley 

Flashes of light and magic filled Sirius’ eyes as he apparated once more.

“Damn Ministry,” he mumbles to himself as he leans his exhausted shell against the cool stone in whatever dark alley, he’d found himself in this time. A deep sigh escapes his mouth as he tilts his head back, running his rough hands through his knotted and greasy mane.

It had been 6 months since he had narrowly escaped the dementors kiss at Hogwarts. 6 months of running, and apparating, and more running. He had barely eaten, slept or showered in those months, he barely had the energy to keep himself upright. Of course 6 months hiding from the ministry was nothing compared to the 12 years he had spent in Azkaban. In truth, he couldn’t be sure that he wasn’t still there. That he hadn’t finally gone mad and imagined his grand escape. Sirius’ thoughts began to spiral, he dug his nails into the palm of his hands and softly banged the back of his head against the wall with his eyes clenched shut.

“You’re out Sirius. Its fine. You got out.” He kept his eyes shut, terrified of opening them and seeing the bleak, damp walls of his cell. He dug his nails in harder, trying desperately to ground himself, and still banging his head on the stone, he prayed to something, to anything, to help him stop the madness within.

“Better watch it Black, you’ll get a bald spot in those gorgeous locks of yours.” A voice laughed from the darkness.

Sirius wasn’t ready to come out of his spiralling haze just yet, but his instincts of self-preservation kicked in. His eyes burst open, he jolted forward, and drew his stolen wand. Ready to fight for his life. But something was different. Any other time he had come this close to being caught, there had been no time for chuckles and cheeky comments about his hair, they’d all been too busy throwing spells and flashes of light his way to even notice his…what was it…gorgeous locks? Not exactly the kind of thing an Auror would say to their mark.

“You’re aware I’m an escaped murderer? The worst of the worst. Blackest of the Blacks, if you will. Best not to mock me darling…” Sirius taunted, spinning his wand between his fingers.

His years in the dark cells of Azkaban had made his eyes fairly good at seeing in the pitch black. Sirius peered into the night and saw a slim figure leaning against a large skip.

The figure laughed once more, it was a soft, almost a kind sort of a laugh.

“Really Sirius, we all know you’re a puppy dog at heart.” The figure walked slowly over to Sirius. The mocking voice, the kind laugh, came from a young and rather attractive young woman.

“Calliope. No last name.” She extended her hand with the kind of confidence a young woman ought not to have when face to face with an escaped, and possibly deranged, prisoner of Azkaban.

Sirius reluctantly shook her hand. She had soft hands, hands that hadn’t seen much of the world, hands he knew, that in the years to come would be worn and rough from war.

The two stood for a moment, staring. Both trying to size the other up, but neither could think, at least not while they were still holding hands. In those few moments, their first meeting, Sirius felt like his old self. Like the young man who wreaked havoc at Hogwarts, who flirted with anyone and everyone. Like the young man who hadn’t yet lost everything he held dear, who hadn’t faced the unbearable agony of grief for friends, family and a life he could have lived.

*cough* *cough*

Sirius cleared his throat and retracted his hand. He had been the one to break contact, but her eyes pierced his soul so deeply that he couldn’t find any words to say to her. So, Sirius did the only thing he could think of, he folded his arms and raised his eyebrows.

‘You’re an idiot, Black,’ he thought to himself.

Calliope stared at the man in front of her. He looked…well…like how you’d expect someone to look after 12 years in prison and 6 months on the run.

“I’m with the Order, Sirius. Moody sent me to help as soon as we got the word from Remus that you were innocent.”

Sirius relaxed his stance and stared at Calliope with wide, hopeful eyes. He wanted so badly to believe that the Order had sent her. That Remus had convinced them that he really was innocent, but he was filled with distrust.

“You have no reason to trust me, or to believe me, but we’ve been standing here for too long already, Moody has been trying to set up a false trail for the Aurors, but if we’re going to get you out of this, then we need to go now.”

Calliope’s voice was kind, but stern. Her face was determined, and Sirius could tell that she meant business.

She extended her hand once more, and without hesitation, Sirius grabbed her hand like his life depended on it…which it probably did.


End file.
